Sakura Love Story
by Licha Daiki
Summary: Sakura depresi karena kematian Gaara, kekasihnya. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menggantikan Gaara?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

"**Sakura Love Story"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

Gaara x Sakura

Sasuke x Sakura

Rating : T

Warning : OOC , Typo

Sumarry :

Sakura depresi karena kematian Gaara, kekasihnya. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menggantikan Gaara?

* * *

Chapter 1 : Sadden

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku_

_Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini_

_Kenapa aku tidak di beri kesempatan untuk bersamamu lebih lama_

"Hiks hiks…" seorang gadis menangis terisak isak, membenamkan wajahnya di lutut. Perlahan sebuah nama terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Gaara-kun…" isaknya

_Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu_

_Kenangan bersamamu itu terlalu indah untuk kulupakan_

_Kenapa harus seperti ini_

_Ini terlalu menyakitkan_

Gadis itu Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sepunggung yang sedang duduk di kamarnya sambil memegang foto lelaki tampan. Sobaku No Gaara adalah kekasih Sakura, entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada kekasihnya itu sehingga membuat Sakura menangis karenanya.

Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya, wajah yang penuh air mata dia mencoba mengenang sesuatu yang sangat pahit, sesuatu yang telah hilang dari hidupnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu menangis bila mengingatnya, sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Gaara.

**Flashback**

"Kau mau kemana Gaara-kun" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Gaara siap-siap mau pergi

"Aku mau pergi ke tempat yang indah Sakura, mungkin ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau kemana? Boleh aku ikut?"

"Kau tidak boleh ikut Sakura, kau harus tetap di sini. Jaga dirimu baik baik" lagi lagi Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Huump!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya bertanda kesal atas jawaban Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

"Sakura.. "

"Hm?"  
"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Blush

"Te..tentu saja boleh" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara tersipu malu.

Gaara langsung memeluk Sakura. Pelukan yang hangat, Gaara memeluk Sakura sambil mengelus rambut panjang Sakura.

'_Sakura, mungkin ini pelukanku yang terakhir. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.'_

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup" ucap Gaara sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu" sambung Gaara sambil berlalu meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam melihat kepergian Gaara, entah kenapa saat Sakura melihat punggung Gaara dia merasa tidak akan melihat punggung itu lagi. Sakura mencoba menepis perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Dia segera bergegas masuk ke rumah.

Sore harinya saat Sakura sedang duduk di teras tiba tiba HPnya berdering ternyata Naruto yang memanggil, karena penasaran Sakura langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo Naruto.. ada apa?"

"Halo! Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Naruto panik

"Ada apa Naruto? Suaramu terlihat aneh" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit, Gaara kecelakaan"

Mendengar berita dari Naruto, Sakura langsung tersentak kaget. Seketika itu juga air matanya mulai menetes.

"Ga..Gaara kecelakaan?" ulangnya "Kau tidak bercandakan Naruto?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan berita Naruto.

"Iya benar Sakura-chan aku tidak berbohong" Naruto menegaskan. "Lebih baik kau langsung ke rumah sakit. Sampai nanti Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto memutuskan teleponnya.

Sakura langsung menangis sambil menyebut nama Gaara sekeras-kerasnya.

"Gaaraaaa!" teriaknya

Teriakan Sakura didengar oleh ibunya. Ibu Sakura yang kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya ibunya panik

Sakura masih menangis, air matanya masih mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Kaa-san..Ga gaara-kun hiks" isaknya

"Ada apa dengan Gaara?"

"Ga gaara-kun di dia kecelakaan" seru Sakura terbata bata

"AP APA?! Gaara kecelakaan?!" Ibu Sakura kaget

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya ibu Sakura yang panik

"Kaa-san aku tidak tahu tadi Naruto-kun menelfonku. Dia tidak menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya tapi dia menyuruhku untuk segera ke rumah sakit" Ujar Sakura pada ibunya.

"Ayo Sakura kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Sakura dan Ibunya sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Gaara. Tak lama setelah itu dokter yang menangani Gaara menghampiri mereka, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendengar kata-kata dari dokter tersebut. Gaara meninggal, begitulah kata dokter. Sakura shock, air matanya langsung membasahi wajahnya .

"Tidak! Gaara.. Garaaa!" Sakura bertiriak hesteris di rumah sakit.

**End Flashback**

Sakura memejamkan matanya setelah mengenang kejadian yang memilukan, foto Gaara masih ada di genggaman tangannya. Air matanya masih mengalir sama seperti sebelumnya. Sobaku no Gaara sang kekasih telah meninggal dunia dengan meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan manis yang tidak akan mudah untuk dilupakan.

Tak lama pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, menampakan seorang wanita cantik paruh baya berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk sambil menangis. Wanita itu tak lain adalah Rin Haruno Ibu Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggilnya lembut. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ibunya. "Kau tidak apa apa sayang? Kau menangis lagi?" tanyanya cemas.

"Kaa-san aku tidak apa apa, aku hanya teringat Gaara saja" Jawabnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kaa-san tahu kau pasti sedih atas kepergian Gaara, tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus sayang, kau harus bangkit. Kaa-san yakin Gaara pasti tidak suka jika melihatmu seperti ini" ibu Sakura mencoba menghiburnya.

Sejak kematian Gaara, Sakura berubah dia sering mengurung dirinya di kamar, dia juga jarang tersenyum. Kehidupan Sakura berubah menjadi suram saat kepergian kekasihnya. Sakura membenarkan kata yang diucapkan ibunya.

'_Ya, Gaara pasti tidak akan senang jika melihatku seperti ini terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Aku harus bangkit'._

"Kaa-san benar aku tidak harus menangis terus seperti ini" katanya tersenyum.

"Itu baru anak Kaa-san yang kuat, sekarang kau istrahat besok sekolah" kata ibunya tersenyum sambil memeluk Sakura.

xxxXXXXxxx

"Kau dari mana? harusnya kau itu tidur besok kau akan masuk sekolah barumu jangan sampai telat" celoteh Mikoto kepada anaknya yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

"Kaa-san cerewet" jawabnya acuh. Pemuda tampan itu tidak menghiraukan kata kata ibunya malah meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang memarahinya.

Pemuda tampan itu Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu Mikoto Uchiha dan Fugaku Uchiha. Alasan Sasuke pindah sekolah karena ayahnya, ayah Sasuke tidak suka dengan sekolah Sasuke yang lama karena sekolah yang terlalu bebas itu tidak baik untuk anaknya.

Hari ini matahari mulai menampakan cahaya yang menyilaukan, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Udara sejuk pun mulai berhembus memasuki kamarnya setelah beberapa menit menghirup udara sejuk, dia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke langsung berjalan menuruni anak tangga dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, di situ sudah ada ibu, ayah dan kakaknya. Sang ibu yang mendengar derap langkah kaki Sasuke langsung menoleh

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" katanya sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

xxxXXXXxxx

**Konoha High School.**

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah yang sengaja dilambatkannya, sebenarnya dia masih enggan masuk sekolah tapi dia sudah 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah. Sakura masuk ke kelasnya, di dalam kelas teman temannya meributkan tentang siswa baru yang akan masuk kelas mereka.

"Hei Saku-chan kau tahu tidak? ada siswa baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita loh" Ujar Ino memberitahu Sakura

"Oh.." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria

Kelihatanya mereka sangat penasaran dengan siswa baru tersebut kecuali Sakura yang tidak mau tahu.

"Hei, seperti apa yah anak baru yang akan masuk kelas nanti?"

"Entahlah.. semoga saja tampan"

Para siswa masih meributkan murid baru yang akan masuk kelas, sementara Sakura hanya melamun sesekali menengok ke belakang memandang kursi kosong yang biasanya di duduki Gaara.

Tak lama guru yang dinantikan masuk bersama seorang pemuda. Semua siswa langsung diam dan terkagum kagum saat melihat pemuda tersebut.

To be continued..

**Ini fic pertama saya, maaf kalo ancur dan banyak typo**

**Minta kritik dan sarannyaa..**

**Review please.. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

"**Sakura Love Story"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

Gaara x Sakura

Sasuke x Sakura

Rating : T

Warning : OOC , Typo

Sumarry :

Sakura depresi karena kematian Gaara, kekasihnya. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menggantikan Gaara?

* * *

Sebelumnya :

"Hei Saku-chan kau tahu tidak? ada siswa baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita loh" Ujar Ino memberitahu Sakura

"Hei, seperti apa yah anak baru yang akan masuk kelas nanti?"

"Entahlah.. semoga saja tampan"

Para siswa masih meributkan murid baru yang akan masuk kelas, sementara Sakura hanya melamun sesekali menengok ke belakang memandang kursi kosong yang biasanya di duduki Gaara.

Tak lama guru yang dinantikan masuk bersama seorang pemuda. Semua siswa langsung diam dan terkagum kagum saat melihat pemuda tersebut.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Sasuke Uchiha

"Waaah tampan sekaliii"

"Kerennyaa"

"Rambutnya keren"

"Pasti anak orang kaya"

Pemuda yang mendengar bisik bisik semua siswa hanya membatin.

_Aku tahu tampangku ini sangat tampan dan keren_

_Tapi kalian terlalu berlebihan_

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata pak guru.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, mohon bantuannya"

pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum. Semua siswa cewek kecuali Sakura yang melihat senyum di wajah tampannya seketika membeku. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Sasuke Uchiha siswa pindahan yang sangat tampan tersenyum menambah nilai plus ketampanannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, tempat dudukmu bangku kosong di belakang itu" Pak guru menunjuk bangku kosong yang dulu di tempati Gaara.

"Baik Pak, terima kasih" Sasuke segera menuju ke tempat duduk.

Semua mata melihat termasuk Sakura. Ketika Sasuke berjalan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura. Sasuke berhenti sejenak menatap Sakura, Sakura memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Sasuke tersenyum dan berlalu ke tempat duduk.

_Hanya kau yang tidak memperhatikanku tadi. _Sasuke membatin.

Skip Time

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan keluar menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

"Hei Sakura, kau mau keluar tidak?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku lagi malas keluar kelas. Kau duluan saja"

"Baiklah" Ino berlalu meninggalkan Sakura di kelas.

Sakura hanya diam di kelas. Sesekali menengok ke belakang melihat tempat duduk Gaara yang sekarang sudah di tempati Sasuke.

_Kenapa kau menempati tempat duduk Gaara._ Sakura membatin.

Ingin sekali Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan menyuruhnya pindah tapi sulit untuk menghampiri Sasuke apalagi dia menghampiri hanya untuk menyuruhnya pindah tempat duduk. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah memandang pemuda itu.

Sasuke juga tidak beranjak keluar dan memilih untuk tetap di kelas. Sasuke merasa asing jika keluar kelas sendirian.

Sakura masih melirik-lirik Sasuke yang menempati tempat duduk Gaara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" Sasuke memergoki Sakura yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sakura terkejut dan pura pura tidak memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang diam dan tertunduk malu. Sasuke membungkuk melihat wajah sakura yang mulai memerah, Sakura menyadarinya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jangan memalingkan wajah cantikmu seperti itu, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura bertambah merah.

"Aku tahu sejak tadi kau menengok kebelakang dan diam-diam memperhatikanku, sekarang aku sudah ada di depanmu dan kau malah memalingkan wajahmu. Apa kau takut jatuh cinta padaku jika kau melihat wajah tampanku?" Ujar Sasuke dengan PDnya.

Sakura hanya diam.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin melihatku tapi jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja apapun itu" sambung Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Ma maaf.. Bisa tidak kau pindah dari tempat duduk itu? Kau sangat menggangguku." Ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa harus? Memangnya itu tempat duduk siapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"It ituu… Sudahlah lupakan saja" Ujar sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

xxxXXXXxxx

_Tuhan.._

_Kenapa perasaan ditinggalkan itu sangat menyakitkan_

_Sangat sangat, sakitnya seolah menusuk sampai ke tulang tulangku_

_Sampai sulit rasanya untuk bernafas._

Sakura sedang duduk melamun di perpustakaan.

"Sakura.."

"Hei Sakura"

"Hei Sakura Haruno!" panggil Ino tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Ah Ino, kau mengagetkanku"

"Kau ini dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu. Katanya tidak mau keluar, waktu aku ke kelas kau tidak ada. Sedang apa kau di sini? Melamun lagi?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali Ino"

"Hei hei aku ini mencemaskanmu, Sakura jika ada apa-apa ceritakan saja padaku tak perlu sungkan." ujar Ino tersenyum tulus

"Aku teringat Gaara lagi, dan siswa baru itu sangat menggangguku kenapa dia menempati tempat duduk Gaara?. Memengnya tidak ada tempat duduk lain? Diakan bisa duduk di samping Naruto. Aku jadi teringat Gaara saat aku melihatnya." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Yang menyuruh dia menempati tempat duduk Gaara kan Pak guru. Jangan salahkan dia, sudahlah biarkan saja"

"Ayo cepat masuk kelas" sambung Ino.

xxxXXXXxxx

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. "Sakura aku pulang duluan ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan" ujar Ino berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya. "iya" jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke juga bersiap siap untuk pulang. Diliriknya Sakura yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Hei.. Mungkin kau sudah tahu namaku tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku mengenalmu. Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura Haruno" jawabnya singkat. Sakura tidak menjabat uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura yah? Nama yang bagus sama seperti warna rambutmu"

"Sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi? Aku mau pulang" Ujar Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gadis yang menarik" gumamnya.

"Hei Sasuke, tadi aku melihat kau bersama Sakura. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Oh ya kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sakura?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaanmu kau saja masih bicara, dasar bodoh. Kau ini apanya Sakura?"

" Sudah jelaskan aku ini temannya Sakura. Lebih tepatnya aku sahabat kekasihnya Sakura" jawab Naruto lantang.

"Kekasih? Jadi Sakura sudah mempunyai kekasih? Lantas di mana kekasih Sakura? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat dia bersama kekasihnya?" Tanya Sasuke intens

"Diaa.. Kekasih Sakura meninggal karna kecelakaan 1 minggu yang lalu. Tempat duduk yang kau tempati itu dulu temat duduk Gaara, kekasih Sakura." seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sakura sangat terpukul. dia depresi, setiap hari dia menangis. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Gaara, Gaara dan Gaara. dan kau jangan coba coba untuk mendekati Sakura!" Sambung Naruto.

_Kekasih Sakura meninggal dunia?_

_Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia menyuruhku pindah tempat duduk. _

Mendengar cerita Naruto, Sasuke merasa iba.

_Jika boleh, aku ingin menyusulmu ke alam sana_

_Berharap akan bertemu denganmu di sana_

_Itupun jika Tuhan membenarkan fikiran bodohku ini_

To be continued..

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya, maaf kalo tambah ancur dan banyak typo haha

Makasih buat yang udah review ^^

Review lagi yaaaah :D


End file.
